The present invention relates generally to improvements in the art of producing electric conductors with an attached end terminal.
It has been known heretofore from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,769,681 and 3,869,781, which are incorporated in this application by reference, to provide a conveyor arrangement which is attached to and cooperatively associated with a conventional type of high speed wire cutter and insulation stripping apparatus of the type shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,982, issued May 3, 1960.
In general, the present invention in its broad concept is similar to that disclosed in the above patents and has the same objectives. The present invention, however, incorporates a redesign of a number of the component parts and assemblies, such that the overall operation of the apparatus is greatly improved and its efficiency increased.
A number of the improved features include:
1. The stripped conductor in the supply zone is more positively picked up by the gripping jaws of an improved finger assembly. The conductor gripping fingers, while in an opened position, are moved under the fixedly held conductor, and upon release will positively grip the conductor before it is released. No adjustments are necessary in order to accommodate different sized conductors.
2. Unique means are provided for stopping the conveyor and locking it in such manner that the conductor gripping assembllies will be accurately and properly positioned in both the supply zone and the terminal attaching zone.
3. The provision of an improved wire inserter device in the terminal attaching zone for axially moving the stripped conductor in a manner to position one of its stripped ends in the wire receiving portion of the terminal, and which is selectively adjustable for use with terminals of the type having either open or closed barrel wire receiving portions.